Politics
Overview After the fall of Parakka Soviet Union '''in 1991 and the reinstatement of the Tsar (Emperor) by both internal and external powers. it was agreed that Parakka would adopt a Constitutional Monarchy. Initially the powers of the crown were quite week with the majority of power resting with the Prime Minister. However, after a series of political reforms more power than was initially have returned to the Tsar. Branches of Government There are three branches of government which are as follows * Legislative: The bicameral Imperial Assembly of Parakka, made up of the 450-member State Duma (Parlament) and the 170-member Imperial Council, adopts Imperial law, declares war, approves treaties, can appoint and dismiss the Chairman of the Central Bank, Decides to approve any executive orders made by the Tsar and Judge nominations and has the power of the purse and the power of impeachment of the Tsar. * Executive: The Tsar is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the Government of Parakka (Cabinet) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies decided on by the State Duma. * Judiciary: The Constitutional Court, Supreme Court and lower Imperial courts, whose judges are appointed by the Imperial Council on the recommendation of the Tsar, interpret laws and can overturn laws they deem unconstitutional. Key Political Figures Ministers * Minister of Defence - Lina Aksyonova (f) * Minster of Trade - Teresa Denisova (f) * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Anton Kapustin (m) * More to come Political Parties The Parakkan Empire has five major political parties that its people are able to vote for as follows:- Labour Socialism Party '''Leader - Vladimir Putin Aims - Seeks to increase workers rights and ensure that everyone in the nation is treated fairly and the state has majority control on the economy, as well as insuring the gap between the rich and poor is greatly reduced. (Backed by the Unions) Other Notable People - Liberal Democrats Party Leader - Sarah Perez Aims - Seeks more power for local government, more personal freedom, and a gradual development towards a fairer sharing of wealth and power within society. They also seek to ensure that society is balanced in all things, such as education and health (backed by education/health sectors) Other Notable People - Conservative Republic Party Leader - Aims - A party that supports business interests and seeks to create a free market. Also believes that individuals should be free from government control. (is backed by business) Other Notable People - Imperial Noble Party Leader - Aims - Seeks to see the Emperor remain in power and that separate parts of the Empire are brought together to form a single state. Also seeks to spread our interests throughout the world. (is backed by 90% of the Nobel families) Other Notable People - Kasumi Jackson, Greater Parakkan Party Leader - Aims - Seeks to ensure that the Parakkan peoples interests come first above all else. They also feel that no other nation can compete with the Empire. They are also considered to be an extremist party Other Notable People - Category:Parakka - Russia